Dungeons
Jared plays an old D&D Arcade game for D&December. Synopsis Jared loves D&D and wishes he was playing it right now. He has a lot of quarters. Capcom released Tower of Doom, a 1993 beat-em-up arcade game. Jared tells a story about how he discovered the arcade. Jared and his brother got $5 each and tried to beat the game. There is a sound effect for every time the player inserts a new quarter! It is a faithful recreation of D&D Basic. All the classes have terrible stats! The fighter's best stat is charisma! Jared has a crush on the elf and that is inappropriate! He also plays as her because it was the first class he played as. Tower of Doom has incredible replayability with choices given to the player. It is impossible to see everything in one playthrough. The game is really hard - as Jared inserts another quarter. Jared discusses the attacks and items. You can even block! Iconic spells can be fully realized. The game literally stops when magic items are used, and doesn't move at all when some stupid kid keeps spamming all the magic attacks rather than using them wisely! (That was Jared!) Jared dies and puts in another quarter. This game even has sticks to snakes! You can buy more weapons in a store! Jared bails on the shopkeeper! The bosses are all iconic monsters including a dragon, which kills Jared many times. The dragon's weakness is to be bonked on the head! Some of the bosses are designed to kill the player and be cheap. One boss has the game warn the player three times not to fight it! But Jared as a kid thought it would be awesome to fight a dragon! The red dragon is huge, and has an instant kill fire-breath. Jared becomes sad as he gives the game all his quarters! Killing the dragon gives the player lots of pointless experience, and a lot of treasure afterwards. The final stage has the playing climbing the Tower of Doom. The boss has instant kill moves, but isn't as bad as the red dragon. Jared loves how accurately the game shows the actual rule sets. Jared lists some of the accurate abilities that the enemies and bosses have. As accurate as this game is, the sequel is even better! Every character has an alternative costume and class. Combat is better and smoother. Everybody has more attacks. More bosses, weapons, more choices and secrets. More replayability. Jared's favorite arcade game is D&D Tower of Doom. It features everything he wants in a game like this. Jared likes how it is a beat-em-up rather then just any other RPG. Combining two things into one works for the owlbear, and it works for Tower of Doom. The animation is superb and holds up today. Multiple routes to take, characters and decisions keep the player coming back. Not a single quarter was wasted on this game. Both games have been re-released for $15 together on several platforms. Category:ProReview Category:D&December Category:Videos